


And it feels like I'm alive

by sonicsora



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Laughter, Play Fighting, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Hearing his sister laugh makes the indignity of a bow on his tail more than worth it as far as Data Seven is concerned.





	And it feels like I'm alive

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone ask for sibling fluff?? cause its that hour, fuckers. 
> 
> Once again, another request from the cybersix discord!

Laughter bubbles up and out of her as Cybersix lurches heavily into Data Seven. The panther gives a confused sound but remains upright as his sister just melts into him. 

“D-Data Seven-“ She wheezes, burying her face against his furry side. The panther tilts his head curiously, wrinkling his snout as he tries to wait out his sibling's laughter. Sometimes it was best to just wait until she got her laughter out before pawing at her for some semblance of an answer. She had been giggly as a child and some part of that remains. 

“Oh, Data Seven.” She finally leans back, settling onto her knees to cup his face in her hands fondly. Her fingertips shift through his fur in such a way that instantly makes the experiment relax. 

“Didn’t you notice the ribbon Julian put on your tail?” She questions, the lit of amusement is back in her voice, the threat of laughter there as well. 

The panther blinks slowly before looking behind himself at the very colorful ribbon tied to the base of his tail. His ears flip back against his skull briefly in annoyance, the expression on his face is enough to set Cybersix off into another fit of laughter. She clings to him, giggling loudly. 

Stealth is a forgone conclusion now. They were lucky enough there were no Fixed Ideas on the prowl, or they would be in for a fight. Data Seven rolls his eyes best he can, but waits for Cybersix to wind back down _again_. 

She kisses his snout once she finally catches her breath, “I think it's cute.” 

The warmth on her features softens his mild annoyance at the ribbon considerably. If she liked it, well, he could find some tolerance of the idea of being adorned. There was very little that made his sister this happy, so he could indulge it. 

The panther grunts a little, eying the ribbon before deciding it was fine enough. He spares his sister's cheek a lick, which earns more laughter and a playful swat. "Data Seven!" 

He gladly swats at her back, and the two end up trading playful blows for a good moment or two before Cybersix moves to blow a raspberry on his snout. He gives an indignant yowl and it sets her off into laughing _again_.


End file.
